Zasady obowiązujące w rezydencji Malfoyów
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Krótka komedyjka z nutką slashu o tym, jak w rodzinie państwa Malfoyów wprowadzono kilka zasad.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**The Rules of Malfoy Manor**_**  
****Link do oryginału:** patrz profil**  
Autor: **Medraxellion**_  
_Tłumacz:** Nerejda  
**Zgoda:** oczekiwana**  
****Gatunek:** komedia, romans  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG — 13**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **slash (no kto by się spodziewał? ;))  
**Bohaterowie:** Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Lucjusz Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter  
**Relacje: **ASP/SM, implikowany HP/DM**  
********Liczba rozdziałó**w**: **1; miniaturka**  
Kanon:** wszystkie tomy**  
****Beta:** Aileen_ana, Tyczka**  
****Datowane** **na:** 02 czerwca 2008  
**Ostatnia aktualizacja:** 26 stycznia 2011  
**Streszczenie:** Krótka komedyjka z nutką slashu o tym, jak w rodzinie państwa Malfoyów wprowadzono kilka zasad.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Cheryl Dyson, i proszę to uszanować.  
**T/N**: Dedykowane **Nathali**, już ty sama wiesz za co ;*

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**ZASADY OBOWIĄZUJĄCE W REZYDENCJI MALFOYÓW**

_autorstwa **Medraxellion**_

_w tłumaczeniu** Nerejdy  
**_

* * *

Istniało kilka rzeczy, o których nie mówiono w rezydencji Malfoyów. Po wspaniałej i błyskotliwej mowie wychwalającej pawie wygłoszonej przez Lucjusza Malfoya w odpowiedzi na niewinne pytanie Scorpiusa, Draco Malfoy postanowił spisać je na piśmie. Nieco później tej samej nocy powiesił na ścianie pergamin, tak by wszyscy, a szczególnie Scorpius, mogli je zobaczyć. I zapamiętać.

Draco westchnął, rozdrażniony, bo zanurzywszy końcówkę pióra, poplamił ją czarnym atramentem.

_Zasada numer jeden: Nikt nie zaczyna rozmowy na temat pawi… chyba że Lucjusz podejmie temat jako pierwszy._

Gdy atrament wysechł na pergaminie, Draco przeczesał palcami włosy. Przynajmniej przez chwilę zapanuje cisza. Oczywiście przy założeniu, że jego ojciec nie wspomni o swych szlachetnych pawiach.

oOo

Spokój tak jak i cisza nie mogły trwać długo. Przynajmniej nie w rezydencji Malfoyów. Trzy dni i dwie piękne noce spokoju później podniósł się niepokojąco podobny nie tylko do ludzkiego, ale również ptasiego głosu krzyk, którego echo niosło się po okazałych, białych salach, gdzie relaksował się Draco.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując odgrodzić się od hałasu. Oczywiście w jedynym dniu,  
w którym udało mu się wcześniej wrócić do domu, jego syn musiał wywołać piekło.

Obrzydliwy fetor — niepodobny do kwiatowej kompozycji zapachów, jaka zwykle unosiła się w powietrzu — zaatakował jego zmysły. Draco zrobił coś, czego nie zrobiłby żaden Malfoy, niezależnie od sytuacji — _zakrztusił się._

— Scorpius! — W centrum chaosu na pewno był jego syn. Niemądrze zachwycony wparował do pomieszczenia, udowadniając, że Draco wcale się nie pomylił. Niewyraźna plama błękitu, zieleni i innych barw śmignęła przez pokój od jednych drzwi do drugich, a jedynym śladem jej przelotnej obecności był okropny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, by po chwili wrócić do pomieszczenia.

Draco ujął w dłoń jego twarz i spojrzał wprost w swoje odbicie w oczach syna.

— Łajnobomby?

— Eee… — Draco zanotował sobie w pamięci, że musi porozmawiać z prywatnym nauczycielem syna. Malfoyowie nie pozwalają sobie na takie słownictwo. — Tak?

Wstrzymując oddech, Draco słuchał, jak Scorpius opowiada o tym, że paw naprawdę chciał być nakarmiony oraz że chłopiec zawsze _zastanawiał się_, czy łajnobomby są jadalne… Jedynym powodem hodowania pawi jest wykorzystanie ich właśnie w taki sposób!

Kiedy Scorpius udał się na popołudniowe zajęcia, zirytowany Draco potarł czoło i używając różdżki, dodał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer dwa: Nie karmimy pawi łajnobombami!_

oOo

Siedem dni później zirytowany Draco Malfoy zmuszony był dodać kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer trzy: Nie jeździmy na pawiach!_

oOo

Zaledwie tydzień później Draco Malfoy zauważył, że linia jego włosów cofnęła się. Nim zdążył się zastanowić nad przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy, rozległ się okropny krzyk.

Korzystając z różdżki, pośpiesznie zanotował kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer cztery: Zostawiamy po prostu pawie w spokoju!_

oOo

Jakimś cudem, mimo wcześniejszych wypadków Scorpiusa, przez kilka kolejnych lat lista zasad wcale się nie zmieniła. Oczywiście Draco zmuszony był kilkakrotnie ukarać syna za łamanie czwartej zasady, zanim zapanował spokój.

Piątą zasadę wprowadzono w lecie po pierwszym roku Scorpiusa w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście wszystkiemu winien był Lucjusz, który bez żenady narzekał na coś, co Draco zdążył się już nauczyć pomijać milczeniem. Myślał, że jego ojciec ma równie wiele rozsądku.

Pierwszej nocy po powrocie Scorpiusa do domu Lucjusz zaczął się głośno zastanawiać, który dom przyniósłby ich nazwisku więcej wstydu: Gryffindor czy Hufflepuff? Bądź co bądź Gryffindor był wystarczająco dobry, aby rywalizować ze Slytherinem. A z czego słynął Hufflepuff? Z niczego. Kiedy to on, Lucjusz, chodził do Hogwartu, najczęściej pomijanym domem był właśnie Hufflepuff.

Podczas całej przemowy Scorpius próbował nad sobą zapanować. Przecież Malfoyowie nie płaczą. Scorpius złamał tę zasadę, mrucząc pod nosem: „Nadal jesteśmy". Draco był gotów przysiąc, że usłyszał jeszcze: „i to jest właśnie powód, dlaczego właśnie tak go lubię", zanim jego syn przeprosiwszy, odszedł od stołu.

Z ciężkim sercem Draco dopisał kolejną zasadę i podczas gdy atrament spokojnie sechł, on szukał właściwych słów, by móc porozmawiać z synem.

_Zasada numer pięć: Nie mówimy źle o Hufflepuff!_

oOo

Wydawało się, że to już koniec wprowadzania kolejnych reguł. Miesiąc po piątej zasadzie, ustalono, jak brzmi szósta.

Lucjusz i Scorpius właśnie przechodzili przez hol, gdy z salonu dobiegł podniesiony głos. Bladoniebieskie tęczówki Scorpiusa powędrowały na dziadka w nadziei uzyskania wskazówki, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zwykle to _on_ był wszystkiemu winien. Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca, próbując go uspokoić. Drzwi od salonu powoli się otwierały, a z pomieszczenia dochodził wrzaskliwy głos jego matki. Obaj, chcąc nie chcąc, wszystko słyszeli.

— Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś! Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest _miłość_! Klacz rozpłodowa — oto czym dla ciebie jestem! Do cholery, mogę robić, co tylko zechcę! Jesteś mi winny chociaż tyle! _Zdrajca_!

Dłoń Lucjusza zacisnęła się na ramieniu chłopca, zanim ten się poruszył i szybko zabrał go  
z centrum zamieszania. Jednak chłopiec zdążył już wysłuchać większość oskarżeń swojej matki i wiedział do kogo je kierowała. To właśnie ojciec był obiektem wielu zniewag, których znaczenia jeszcze nie rozumiał.

Jego dziadek stanął przed listą zasad i w obecności Scorpiusa drżącą ręką dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer sześć: Astoria nie może wypić więcej niż trzy kieliszki alkoholu jednego wieczoru._

oOo

Dla Scorpiusa stało się oczywiste, że dziadek nie pozwoli dowiedzieć się Draco lub Astorii, że ich rozmowa została przez nich usłyszana. Prawdopodobnie ten temat zostałby porzucony na wiele lat, gdyby nie ciekawość młodego umysłu.

Gdy rodzina zasiadała jak co dzień do wieczornego posiłku, chłopiec zdecydował się przerwać milczenie, zadając pytanie:

— Co to znaczy: „zdradziecki, podlizujący się, dwulicowy homoseksualista"?

Trzy pary niebieskich oczu i jedne zielone skoncentrowały się na najmłodszym Malfoyu. Uświadomił sobie — zdecydowanie za późno — że to był jeden z tych tematów, których nie należało poruszać. Dopóki Draco nie podjął rozmowy, wszyscy wpatrywali się w chłopca w szoku.

— Czasami, gdy twoja matka nie do końca panuje nad swoim umysłem, niewłaściwie odbiera pewne fakty z przeszłości. Jestem pewien, że będąc już w pierwszej klasie, usłyszałeś o mnie wiele złych rzeczy. Z czasem usłyszysz jeszcze więcej, nawet od członków własnej rodziny. — Popatrzył znacząco na wiercącą się na krześle Astorię. — Jednak to już przeszłość. Jedyne co się liczy to teraźniejszość i przyszłość.

Scorpius wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy następnego ranka okazało się, że lista powiększyła się o kolejną zasadę.

_Zasada numer siedem: Nie rozmawiamy o ostatniej wojnie!_

oOo

Po długim, męczącym lecie Draco cieszył się, że nadszedł wrzesień. Jego myśli koncentrowały się głównie na sposobie odzyskania włosów. W tym celu przygotowywał najróżniejsze eliksiry, w nadziei, że uda mu się przywrócić młodzieńczą, bujną fryzurę. Wysokie czoło było jedyną rzeczą, która potrafiła nim nieźle wstrząsnąć.

Ósmą zasadę ustalono pewnego wieczoru.

Po miesiącach pracy nad wynalezieniem trwałego eliksiru na porost włosów Draco zdecydował się wypróbować działanie rzeczonej mikstury na sobie. Zaledwie zdążył skosztować gorzkiego napoju, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Jest piętnaście innych miejsc, do których możesz się iść się wykąpać. Idź sobie!

— Draconie Malfoy, otwórz drzwi!

— _Ojcze_, jestem zajęty.

— Musimy porozmawiać.

— Czy to nie może poczekać?

— NIE! — Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie w drzwi, by te się otwarły. Słowa zamarły Lucjuszowi na ustach, gdy spojrzał na syna.

To niestosowne śmiać się z otwartymi ustami, tak, by w kącikach oczu pojawiały się łzy. To niestosowne śmiać się serdecznie, z rozbawieniem poklepując się po kolanach. Przynajmniej tak uznawano w rodzinie Malfoyów.

A jednak… to było dobre. Lucjusz Malfoy zaczął już nawet myśleć, że zwariował. W jakimś stopniu na pewno.

W zorientowaniu się w czym rzecz Draco pomogło szybkie spojrzenie w lustro. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie coś ważnego. Naprawdę powinien wcześniej testować nowe eliksiry na zwierzętach. Każdy kosmyk jego włosów był jasnoniebieski.

Po znalezieniu zaklęcia, które pozwoliło mu odzyskać naturalny kolor włosów, Draco dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer osiem: Jeśli drzwi są zamknięte, nie otwieraj ich!_

oOo

Naprawdę trudno w to uwierzyć, ale wszyscy byli przygotowani na powrót Scorpiusa na lato po drugim roku. Draco spędził ostatnie wolne chwile na zmuszaniu Lucjusza do przyrzeczenia, że ten nie będzie poruszał niektórych tematów, w których prym wiódł jego nieudany eliksir. Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz świetnie się bawił, łamiąc ósmą zasadę tylko po to, by się szczerze pośmiać.

W tym roku to Astoria miała odebrać Scorpiusa i zanim wrócili, wysłała Draco krótką wiadomość. _Przygotuj się_. Zaniepokojony złowieszczym ostrzeżeniem Draco, zaczął się zastanawiać. Przygotować się, ale na co?

Po pięciominutowej rozmowie z synem oczywiste stało się, przed czym ostrzegała Astoria. Ktoś zadurzył się w profesorze Neville'u Longbottomie. Z każdym słowem opiewającym wielkość tego człowieka Draco czuł gorzki smak żółci na języku. Był bliski wymiotów — przez całą drogę Scorpius opowiadał tylko o nim, co jasno sugerowało niewinne zadurzenie.

Przez cały tydzień męczyły Draco problemy żołądkowe, a trwałyby pewnie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie Lucjusz, który był na tyle miły, żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Przy obiedzie spokojnie oświadczył, że nikt nie lubi profesora Longbottoma i jeśli Scorpius natychmiast nie zamilknie, wprowadzą kolejną zasadę.

Wyglądało na to, że cała sympatia Scorpiusa znikła i Draco — wreszcie niesamowicie szczęśliwy — w spokoju zjadł całą kolację. Następnego wieczoru mógł tylko o tym pomarzyć, ponieważ jego syn zmienił obiekt swoich niezwykłych przemówień z profesora Longbottoma na _profesora Binnsa_. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! Zirytowany Lucjusz nabawił się niezwykłego tiku nerwowego, a Astoria westchnęła:

— Scorpiusie, kochanie, jedz obiad i bądź cicho!

W środku nocy Lucjusz i Draco spotkali się przy liście reguł w tym samym celu. Draco uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy jego ojciec dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer dziewięć: Rozmowy o profesorach trwają co najwyżej pięć minut!_

oOo

Przez cały rok nie wydarzyło się nic, o czym warto wspomnieć. Cała rodzina wreszcie podporządkowała się wszystkim zasadom, nawet Lucjusz przestał wyśmiewać się z syna. Choć pewnie główną przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy było to, że Draco wreszcie machnął ręką na swoje włosy. Zapytany, odparł, że Malfoy może chodzić w każdej fryzurze z należną mu klasą. Nawet z łysinką.

Kolejne lato zostało zmarnowane przez Scorpiusa, który kolejny raz najpierw coś powiedział, a dopiero później przemyślał własne słowa. Wyglądało na to, że na trzecim roku znalazł kolejną sympatię — najstarszego syna Potterów. Draco był prawie że gotów walić głową w mur, gdy usłyszał, jakimż to wspaniałym graczem w quidditcha jest James Potter. Ból nasilił się, kiedy Scorpius opowiadał, że chłopiec otrzymał imię na część swojego dziadka, który również był świetnym graczem, więc to ma sens, że James jest równie dobry.

Lucjusz najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść tych peanów, zrezygnował z obiadu, oświadczając, że stracił apetyt. Po plecach Draco przebiegły dreszcze i mężczyzna wiedział, że ojciec piorunuje go wzrokiem. Gdy, przeprosiwszy, również odszedł od stołu, skierował się do listy zasad, gdzie znalazł przyczynę irytacji ojca — Lucjusz musiał poczekać dziesięciolecia, żeby wprowadzić w życie tę regułę.

_Zasada numer dziesięć: Nie wspominamy o Potterach!_

oOo

Kiedy minęły wakacje, Draco był zadowolony ze zmian, jakie zauważył u syna. Zwykle nadpobudliwy, gadatliwy chłopiec nauczył się opanowania. Podczas wieczornych posiłków zachowywał się cicho, odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś się go o coś pytał. Poza tym ściśle przestrzegał wszystkich zasad. Nawet przestał dręczyć pawie Lucjusza. To naturalne, że Draco podczas wakacji przed szóstym rokiem syna domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak. Ssące uczucie w żołądku męczyło go cały obiad, podczas którego wyłapywał najmniejsze aluzje sugerujące, że Scorpius coś planował. Ostateczny dowód uzyskał, gdy syn uśmiechnął się miło do matki, ucałował ją w policzek i życzył dobrej nocy. Scorpius Malfoy był ostatnio o wiele za słodki. Coś ukrywał. Chyba nie miał zamiaru znów wziąć się za pawie?

Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby Draco również odszedł od stołu, więc spokojnie kontynuował posiłek, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia ojca.

— Astorio. — Wstał od stołu i cmoknął żonę w policzek. — Ojcze. — Skinął jedynie głową w kierunku sceptycznie nastawionego Lucjusza. — Dobranoc.

Ledwie zauważył znaczące spojrzenie i słowa ojca:

— Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu.

Udał, że niczego nie słyszał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Przechodząc z jednego końca rezydencji na drugi, uświadomił sobie, dlaczego Malfoyowie zachowywali szczupłą sylwetkę. Był gotów do rozmowy z synem. Przekręcił gałkę, ale drzwi zostały zamknięte. Pięknie. Miał moralny dylemat — mógł zostawić całą sprawę w spokoju albo złamać własną zasadę.

Jako ojciec postanowił zrobić to, co najlepsze i odblokował drzwi, popychając je na tyle, by móc zajrzeć do środka. Przerażony widokiem rozgrywającym się przed jego oczami nawet nie zauważył, że drzwi rozsunęły się na całą szerokość.

Dopiero poruszające się prześcieradło i okrzyk: „Tata!" sprawił, że odzyskał zdrowe zmysły.

Był prawie pewien, że na łóżku leży jego nagi syn nieco przykryty prześcieradłem. On i duża bryła — wystarczająco duża, by być człowiekiem. Bryła z rudobrązowymi włosami wystającymi spod atłasowej pościeli.

Draco, widząc inną wystającą bryłę spowitą prześcieradłem, zamrugał i głośno jęknął:

— Scorpiusie… — Rzucił synowi zranione spojrzenie. — Jak długo to trwa? — Wskazał na bryłę.

— Od tamtego roku. — Głos Scorpiusa był słaby i wystraszony.

— Od jak dawno ją znasz?

— Hm… Od trzeciego roku. — Scorpius najwyraźniej odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i usiadł prosto.

— Dlaczego _go_ przede mną ukrywałeś? — Bryła poruszyła się, ukazując poczochraną rudobrązową czuprynę.

— Zasada numer dziesięć. — Głos nie należał do Scorpiusa; bryła poruszyła się, wysuwając spod prześcieradła. Przytulony do Scorpiusa chłopiec spojrzał wprost na Draco. Jego szmaragdowe tęczówki zatrzymały powietrze w płucach mężczyzny. Miał oczy swojego ojca. Chłopiec zepchnął prześcieradło i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. — Albus Severus Potter. Miło pana poznać, panie Malfoy.

Draco nie był pewien, kiedy stracił przytomność, ale wiedział, kiedy ją odzyskał, jego ojciec mamrotał w bardzo niemalfoyowski sposób: „Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił".

* * *

_Edytowano: 2011-01-26_

**Tytuł oryginału: **_**The Rules of Malfoy Manor**_**  
****Link do oryginału:** patrz profil**  
Autor: **Medraxellion**_  
_Tłumacz:** Nerejda  
**Zgoda:** oczekiwana**  
****Gatunek:** komedia, romans  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG — 13**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **slash (no kto by się spodziewał? ;))  
**Bohaterowie:** Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Lucjusz Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter  
**Relacje: **ASP/SM, implikowany HP/DM**  
********Liczba rozdziałó**w**: **1; miniaturka**  
Kanon:** wszystkie tomy**  
****Beta:** Aileen_ana, Tyczka**  
****Datowane** **na:** 02 czerwca 2008  
**Ostatnia aktualizacja:** 26 stycznia 2011  
**Streszczenie:** Krótka komedyjka z nutką slashu o tym, jak w rodzinie państwa Malfoyów wprowadzono kilka zasad.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Cheryl Dyson, i proszę to uszanować.  
**T/N**: Dedykowane **Nathali**, już ty sama wiesz za co ;*

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**ZASADY OBOWIĄZUJĄCE W REZYDENCJI MALFOYÓW**

_autorstwa **Medraxellion**_

_w tłumaczeniu** Nerejdy  
**_

* * *

Istniało kilka rzeczy, o których nie mówiono w rezydencji Malfoyów. Po wspaniałej i błyskotliwej mowie wychwalającej pawie wygłoszonej przez Lucjusza Malfoya w odpowiedzi na niewinne pytanie Scorpiusa, Draco Malfoy postanowił spisać je na piśmie. Nieco później tej samej nocy powiesił na ścianie pergamin, tak by wszyscy, a szczególnie Scorpius, mogli je zobaczyć. I zapamiętać.

Draco westchnął, rozdrażniony, bo zanurzywszy końcówkę pióra, poplamił ją czarnym atramentem.

_Zasada numer jeden: Nikt nie zaczyna rozmowy na temat pawi… chyba że Lucjusz podejmie temat jako pierwszy._

Gdy atrament wysechł na pergaminie, Draco przeczesał palcami włosy. Przynajmniej przez chwilę zapanuje cisza. Oczywiście przy założeniu, że jego ojciec nie wspomni o swych szlachetnych pawiach.

oOo

Spokój tak jak i cisza nie mogły trwać długo. Przynajmniej nie w rezydencji Malfoyów. Trzy dni i dwie piękne noce spokoju później podniósł się niepokojąco podobny nie tylko do ludzkiego, ale również ptasiego głosu krzyk, którego echo niosło się po okazałych, białych salach, gdzie relaksował się Draco.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując odgrodzić się od hałasu. Oczywiście w jedynym dniu,  
w którym udało mu się wcześniej wrócić do domu, jego syn musiał wywołać piekło.

Obrzydliwy fetor — niepodobny do kwiatowej kompozycji zapachów, jaka zwykle unosiła się w powietrzu — zaatakował jego zmysły. Draco zrobił coś, czego nie zrobiłby żaden Malfoy, niezależnie od sytuacji — _zakrztusił się._

— Scorpius! — W centrum chaosu na pewno był jego syn. Niemądrze zachwycony wparował do pomieszczenia, udowadniając, że Draco wcale się nie pomylił. Niewyraźna plama błękitu, zieleni i innych barw śmignęła przez pokój od jednych drzwi do drugich, a jedynym śladem jej przelotnej obecności był okropny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, by po chwili wrócić do pomieszczenia.

Draco ujął w dłoń jego twarz i spojrzał wprost w swoje odbicie w oczach syna.

— Łajnobomby?

— Eee… — Draco zanotował sobie w pamięci, że musi porozmawiać z prywatnym nauczycielem syna. Malfoyowie nie pozwalają sobie na takie słownictwo. — Tak?

Wstrzymując oddech, Draco słuchał, jak Scorpius opowiada o tym, że paw naprawdę chciał być nakarmiony oraz że chłopiec zawsze _zastanawiał się_, czy łajnobomby są jadalne… Jedynym powodem hodowania pawi jest wykorzystanie ich właśnie w taki sposób!

Kiedy Scorpius udał się na popołudniowe zajęcia, zirytowany Draco potarł czoło i używając różdżki, dodał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer dwa: Nie karmimy pawi łajnobombami!_

oOo

Siedem dni później zirytowany Draco Malfoy zmuszony był dodać kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer trzy: Nie jeździmy na pawiach!_

oOo

Zaledwie tydzień później Draco Malfoy zauważył, że linia jego włosów cofnęła się. Nim zdążył się zastanowić nad przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy, rozległ się okropny krzyk.

Korzystając z różdżki, pośpiesznie zanotował kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer cztery: Zostawiamy po prostu pawie w spokoju!_

oOo

Jakimś cudem, mimo wcześniejszych wypadków Scorpiusa, przez kilka kolejnych lat lista zasad wcale się nie zmieniła. Oczywiście Draco zmuszony był kilkakrotnie ukarać syna za łamanie czwartej zasady, zanim zapanował spokój.

Piątą zasadę wprowadzono w lato po pierwszym roku Scorpiusa w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście wszystkiemu winien był Lucjusz, który bez żenady narzekał na coś, co Draco zdążył się już nauczyć pomijać milczeniem. Myślał, że jego ojciec ma równie wiele rozsądku.

Pierwszej nocy po powrocie Scorpiusa do domu Lucjusz zaczął się głośno zastanawiać, który dom przyniósłby ich nazwisku więcej wstydu: Gryffindor czy Hufflepuff? Bądź co bądź Gryffindor był wystarczająco dobry, aby rywalizować ze Slytherinem. A z czego słynął Hufflepuff? Z niczego. Kiedy to on, Lucjusz, chodził do Hogwartu, najczęściej pomijanym domem był właśnie Hufflepuff.

Podczas całej przemowy Scorpius próbował nad sobą zapanować. Przecież Malfoyowie nie płaczą. Scorpius złamał tę zasadę, mrucząc pod nosem: „Nadal jesteśmy". Draco był gotów przysiąc, że usłyszał jeszcze: „i to jest właśnie powód, dlaczego właśnie tak go lubię", zanim jego syn przeprosiwszy, odszedł od stołu.

Z ciężkim sercem Draco dopisał kolejną zasadę i podczas gdy atrament spokojnie sechł, on szukał właściwych słów, by móc porozmawiać z synem.

_Zasada numer pięć: Nie mówimy źle o Hufflepuff!_

oOo

Wydawało się, że to już koniec wprowadzania kolejnych reguł. Miesiąc po piątej zasadzie, ustalono, jak brzmi szósta.

Lucjusz i Scorpius właśnie przechodzili przez hol, gdy z salonu dobiegł podniesiony głos. Bladoniebieskie tęczówki Scorpiusa powędrowały na dziadka w nadziei uzyskania wskazówki, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zwykle to _on_ był wszystkiemu winien. Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca, próbując go uspokoić. Drzwi od salonu powoli się otwierały, a z pomieszczenia dochodził wrzaskliwy głos jego matki. Obaj, chcąc nie chcąc, wszystko słyszeli.

— Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś! Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest _miłość_! Klacz rozpłodowa — oto czym dla ciebie jestem! Do cholery, mogę robić, co tylko zechcę! Jesteś mi winny chociaż tyle! _Zdrajca_!

Dłoń Lucjusza zacisnęła się na ramieniu chłopca, zanim ten się poruszył i szybko zabrał go  
z centrum zamieszania. Jednak chłopiec zdążył już wysłuchać większość oskarżeń swojej matki i wiedział do kogo je kierowała. To właśnie ojciec był obiektem wielu zniewag, których znaczenia jeszcze nie rozumiał.

Jego dziadek stanął przed listą zasad i w obecności Scorpiusa drżącą ręką dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer sześć: Astoria nie może wypić więcej niż trzy kieliszki alkoholu jednego wieczoru._

oOo

Dla Scorpiusa stało się oczywiste, że dziadek nie pozwoli dowiedzieć się Draco lub Astorii, że ich rozmowa została przez nich usłyszana. Prawdopodobnie ten temat zostałby porzucony na wiele lat, gdyby nie ciekawość młodego umysłu.

Gdy rodzina zasiadała jak co dzień do wieczornego posiłku, chłopiec zdecydował się przerwać milczenie, zadając pytanie:

— Co to znaczy: „zdradziecki, podlizujący się, dwulicowy homoseksualista?

Trzy pary niebieskich oczu i jedne zielone skoncentrowały się na najmłodszym Malfoyu. Uświadomił sobie — zdecydowanie za późno — że to był jeden z tych tematów, których nie należało poruszać. Dopóki Draco nie podjął rozmowy, wszyscy wpatrywali się w chłopca w szoku.

— Czasami, gdy twoja matka nie do końca panuje nad swoim umysłem, niewłaściwie odbiera pewne fakty z przeszłości. Jestem pewien, że będąc już w pierwszej klasie, usłyszałeś o mnie wiele złych rzeczy. Z czasem usłyszysz jeszcze więcej, nawet od członków własnej rodziny. — Popatrzył znacząco na wiercącą się na krześle Astorię. — Jednak to już przeszłość. Jedyne co się liczy to teraźniejszość i przyszłość.

Scorpius wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy następnego ranka okazało się, że lista powiększyła się o kolejną zasadę.

_Zasada numer siedem: Nie rozmawiamy o ostatniej wojnie!_

oOo

Po długim, męczącym lecie Draco cieszył się, że nadszedł wrzesień. Jego myśli koncentrowały się głównie na sposobie odzyskania włosów. W tym celu przygotowywał najróżniejsze eliksiry, w nadziei, że uda mu się przywrócić młodzieńczą, bujną fryzurę. Wysokie czoło było jedyną rzeczą, która potrafiła nim nieźle wstrząsnąć.

Ósmą zasadę ustalono pewnego wieczoru.

Po miesiącach pracy nad wynalezieniem trwałego eliksiru na porost włosów Draco zdecydował się wypróbować działanie rzeczonej mikstury na sobie. Zaledwie zdążył skosztować gorzkiego napoju, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Jest piętnaście innych miejsc, do których możesz się iść się wykąpać. Idź sobie!

— Draconie Malfoy, otwórz drzwi!

— _Ojcze_, jestem zajęty.

— Musimy porozmawiać.

— Czy to nie może poczekać?

— NIE! — Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie w drzwi, by te się otwarły. Słowa zamarły Lucjuszowi na ustach, gdy spojrzał na syna.

To niestosowne śmiać się z otwartymi ustami, tak, by w kącikach oczu pojawiały się łzy. To niestosowne śmiać się serdecznie, z rozbawieniem poklepując się po kolanach. Przynajmniej tak uznawano w rodzinie Malfoyów.

A jednak… to było dobre. Lucjusz Malfoy zaczął już nawet myśleć, że zwariował. W jakimś stopniu na pewno.

W zorientowaniu się w czym rzecz Draco pomogło szybkie spojrzenie w lustro. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie coś ważnego. Naprawdę powinien wcześniej testować nowe eliksiry na zwierzętach. Każdy kosmyk jego włosów był jasnoniebieski.

Po znalezieniu zaklęcia, które pozwoliło mu odzyskać naturalny kolor włosów, Draco dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer osiem: Jeśli drzwi są zamknięte, nie otwieraj ich!_

oOo

Naprawdę trudno w to uwierzyć, ale wszyscy byli przygotowani na powrót Scorpiusa na lato po drugim roku. Draco spędził ostatnie wolne chwile na zmuszaniu Lucjusza do przyrzeczenia, że ten nie będzie poruszał niektórych tematów, w których prym wiódł jego nieudany eliksir. Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz świetnie się bawił, łamiąc ósmą zasadę tylko po to, by się szczerze pośmiać.

W tym roku to Astoria miała odebrać Scorpiusa i zanim wrócili, wysłała Draco krótką wiadomość. _Przygotuj się_. Zaniepokojony złowieszczym ostrzeżeniem Draco, zaczął się zastanawiać. Przygotować się, ale na co?

Po pięciominutowej rozmowie z synem oczywiste stało się, przed czym ostrzegała Astoria. Ktoś zadurzył się w profesorze Neville'u Longbottomie. Z każdym słowem opiewającym wielkość tego człowieka Draco czuł gorzki smak żółci na języku. Był bliski wymiotów — przez całą drogę Scorpius opowiadał tylko o nim, co jasno sugerowało niewinne zadurzenie.

Przez cały tydzień męczyły Draco problemy żołądkowe, a trwałyby pewnie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie Lucjusz, który był na tyle miły, żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Przy obiedzie spokojnie oświadczył, że nikt nie lubi profesora Longbottoma i jeśli Scorpius natychmiast nie zamilknie, wprowadzą kolejną zasadę.

Wyglądało na to, że cała sympatia Scorpiusa znikła i Draco — wreszcie niesamowicie szczęśliwy — w spokoju zjadł całą kolację. Następnego wieczoru mógł tylko o tym pomarzyć, ponieważ jego syn zmienił obiekt swoich niezwykłych przemówień z profesora Longbottoma na _profesora Binnsa_. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! Zirytowany Lucjusz nabawił się niezwykłego tiku nerwowego, a Astoria westchnęła:

— Scorpiusie, kochanie, jedz obiad i bądź cicho!

W środku nocy Lucjusz i Draco spotkali się przy liście reguł w tym samym celu. Draco uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy jego ojciec dopisał kolejną zasadę:

_Zasada numer dziewięć: Rozmowy o profesorach trwają co najwyżej pięć minut!_

oOo

Przez cały rok nie wydarzyło się nic, o czym warto wspomnieć. Cała rodzina wreszcie podporządkowała się wszystkim zasadom, nawet Lucjusz przestał wyśmiewać się z syna. Choć pewnie główną przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy było to, że Draco wreszcie machnął ręką na swoje włosy. Zapytany, odparł, że Malfoy może chodzić w każdej fryzurze z należną mu klasą. Nawet z łysinką.

Kolejne lato zostało zmarnowane przez Scorpiusa, który kolejny raz najpierw coś powiedział, a dopiero później przemyślał własne słowa. Wyglądało na to, że na trzecim roku znalazł kolejną sympatię — najstarszego syna Potterów. Draco był prawie że gotów walić głową w mur, gdy usłyszał, jakimż to wspaniałym graczem w quidditcha jest James Potter. Ból nasilił się, kiedy Scorpius opowiadał, że chłopiec otrzymał imię na część swojego dziadka, który również był świetnym graczem, więc to ma sens, że James jest równie dobry.

Lucjusz najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść tych peanów, zrezygnował z obiadu, oświadczając, że stracił apetyt. Po plecach Draco przebiegły dreszcze i mężczyzna wiedział, że ojciec piorunuje go wzrokiem. Gdy, przeprosiwszy, również odszedł od stołu, skierował się do listy zasad, gdzie znalazł przyczynę irytacji ojca — Lucjusz musiał poczekać dziesięciolecia, żeby wprowadzić w życie tę regułę.

_Zasada numer dziesięć: Nie wspominamy o Potterach!_

oOo

Kiedy minęły wakacje, Draco był zadowolony ze zmian, jakie zauważył u syna. Zwykle nadpobudliwy, gadatliwy chłopiec nauczył się opanowania. Podczas wieczornych posiłków zachowywał się cicho, odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś się go o coś pytał. Poza tym ściśle przestrzegał wszystkich zasad. Nawet przestał dręczyć pawie Lucjusza. To naturalne, że Draco podczas wakacji przed szóstym rokiem syna domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak. Ssące uczucie w żołądku męczyło go cały obiad, podczas którego wyłapywał najmniejsze aluzje sugerujące, że Scorpius coś planował. Ostateczny dowód uzyskał, gdy syn uśmiechnął się miło do matki, ucałował ją w policzek i życzył dobrej nocy. Scorpius Malfoy był ostatnio o wiele za słodki. Coś ukrywał. Chyba nie miał zamiaru znów wziąć się za pawie?

Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby Draco również odszedł od stołu, więc spokojnie kontynuował posiłek, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia ojca.

— Astorio. — Wstał od stołu i cmoknął żonę w policzek. — Ojcze. — Skinął jedynie głową w kierunku sceptycznie nastawionego Lucjusza. — Dobranoc.

Ledwie zauważył znaczące spojrzenie i słowa ojca:

— Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu.

Udał, że niczego nie słyszał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Przechodząc z jednego końca rezydencji na drugi, uświadomił sobie, dlaczego Malfoyowie zachowywali szczupłą sylwetkę. Był gotów do rozmowy z synem. Przekręcił gałkę, ale drzwi zostały zamknięte. Pięknie. Miał moralny dylemat — mógł zostawić całą sprawę w spokoju albo złamać własną zasadę.

Jako ojciec postanowił zrobić to, co najlepsze i odblokował drzwi, popychając je na tyle, by móc zajrzeć do środka. Przerażony widokiem rozgrywającym się przed jego oczami nawet nie zauważył, że drzwi rozsunęły się na całą szerokość.

Dopiero poruszające się prześcieradło i okrzyk: „Tata!" sprawił, że odzyskał zdrowe zmysły.

Był prawie pewien, że na łóżku leży jego nagi syn nieco przykryty prześcieradłem. On i duża bryła — wystarczająco duża, by być człowiekiem. Bryła z rudobrązowymi włosami wystającymi spod atłasowej pościeli.

Draco, widząc inną wystającą bryłę spowitą prześcieradłem, zamrugał i głośno jęknął:

— Scorpiusie… — Rzucił synowi zranione spojrzenie. — Jak długo to trwa? — Wskazał na bryłę.

— Od tamtego roku. — Głos Scorpiusa był słaby i wystraszony.

— Od jak dawno ją znasz?

— Hm… Od trzeciego roku. — Scorpius najwyraźniej odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i usiadł prosto.

— Dlaczego _go_ przede mną ukrywałeś? — Bryła poruszyła się, ukazując poczochraną rudobrązową czuprynę.

— Zasada numer dziesięć. — Głos nie należał do Scorpiusa; bryła poruszyła się, wysuwając spod prześcieradła. Przytulony do Scorpiusa chłopiec spojrzał wprost na Draco. Jego szmaragdowe tęczówki zatrzymały powietrze w płucach mężczyzny. Miał oczy swojego ojca. Chłopiec zepchnął prześcieradło i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. — Albus Severus Potter. Miło pana poznać, panie Malfoy.

Draco nie był pewien, kiedy stracił przytomność, ale wiedział, kiedy ją odzyskał, jego ojciec mamrotał w bardzo niemalfoyowski sposób: „Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił".

* * *

_Edytowano: 2011-01-26_


End file.
